Skateboarding vs My Girlfriend
by Mary4GiveMe
Summary: Natsuki has to decide weather or not she loves her career or her girlfriend. Rated T for language. It soundS stupid but give it a try. Also tho it says humor my sense of humor is dry so if you can fing something funny cool. Enjoy
1. The Accident

HI this is my first story so enjoy also sorry for some of my spelling and how I sometimes will mix up words like where when I meant were or anything like that. Also there are points that I will I'll misuse Shizuru's ara so um yeah ENJOY  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS  
NOTE: _This is their thoughts italics_

** Skateboarding vs. My Girlfriend**

Here I am standing in front of one of the biggest skate boarding competition ever and all I can do is think about my girlfriend and how she's spending her birthday all alone. How did it come to all of this? I had to choose... all my hard work and my best friends or my love. Damn why is it always me who's stuck in some SHIT!

**1 month before**

**RING RING!** Natsuki growled as the alarm on her bedside table rang. She looked up to see exactly what time it was. **9:48** the clock reed. Natsuki sat up fast making her head spin_. Damn I need to get there on time or Mai will scream at me just like last time_. Natsuki got up from her bed and straight into the bathroom. After she was done she put on her close which were blue basketball shorts with a red pole shirt.

She went back into the bathroom to retrieve her hairbrush and toothbrush. She then put the tooth pace on her toothbrush as she struggled trying to brush her blue-blackish hair. Once she was done with her struggle she grabbed a cup and rinsed out the remaining suds in her mouth with water. Natsuki walked out the bathroom and took 1 last glance at her alarm clock it reed **10:03.**_DAMN_ _as long as I get there before __**10:15**__ I should be good I think._ Natsuki ran down the hallway before stopping to put her black converse on.

"Natsuki!" A voice called from the kitchen. Natsuki sighed, "Yes Farther!" she replied.

"Where do you think you're going without breakfast?" Said the strong voice of her farther, Takashi Kuga.

"Dad I'm not a kid I think I can go without breakfast today. Beside I'm going to the skate park and Mai always has breakfast ready for me cause she knows I always wake up late." She said as she finished putting on her shoes and grabbing her skateboard that was next to the door.

"Well then bye hon..." the slamming of the door interrupted him. He smiled at the door. "I love you too." He said sarcastically.

Natsuki dropped her skateboard on the ground, jumped on and started pushing it with her foot making it move. _Better hurry up or I'll be dead by noon._ As she continued her way down the block, she didn't notice the car that was leaving its drive way and nor did the drive notice the bluenette passing by.

As the driver pulled out it hit a lump with a **Bang**. The woman driver quickly got out her car as her light brown hair swayed in the wind as she ran to the back of her car. The woman was shocked when she saw a blue haired girl laying there. _OH MY GOSH WHAT DO I DO SHE MIGHT BE HURT OR WORST!_ The brunette thought as she started panicking.

"Damn my back hurts" Mumbled the blue haired female.

The older women stared down at Natsuki with happiness in her crimson eyes. "Thank God you're alive!" The women got on her knees and hug Natsuki who was still lying on the ground stunted of had happened. Natsuki suddenly realized what was going on as she felt the woman embrace her harder. She quickly pushed the brunette of her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you do that on purpose?" Natsuki was anger was bubbling fast in Natsuki.

"Wait where is my skateboard?" Natsuki started to panick. That skateboard was her life.

**Flashback**

Natsuki entered the only flower shop fuka had with a frown on her face. She walked straight to the front desk were an old man stood with a smile on his face. "Hello how many I help you?" He asked politely. "I'm here for the job I saw you're hiring." The smile on his face turned to a straight face. "No!" Natsuki didn't understand what she did to be declined so fast. "Why I mean what did I do? "The man leaned over the counter slightly and said "I don't hire delinquents."

"What so by the way I dress you think I'm a delinquent?" She was wearing jeans, a short sleeve shirt that had FUCK EVERYTHING on the front and a middle finger on the back. Before he could answer she then said. "Ok forget it so my mom's jest gonna die. Every store I've gone into says the SHIT! Oh sorry you might scare away costumers. You dress like a weirdo." She continued to tell the old man about everything the employers said.

"They never gave me a chance they never gave my mom a chance DAMN!" Natsuki was now sitting on the floor. While the old man had closed up shop to listen to Natsuki stories about her mother, farther, her dead sister, everything. Natsuki didn't know why she did that; she just felt comfortable with the man.

"How much is the surgery?" he asked.

"$267, why you ask?" The man smiled at Natsuki. He went behind the desk to the cash register and took out $400 and gave it to Natsuki. "Here"

"No way I can't let you do this. Just give me the job. "She tried to put the money back in the man's hands. But he pulled away. "Ok you can give me the money back." Natsuki tried again to put the money in his hands but once again he pulled back. "No No tomorrow I'll talk the money back. 1st you pay for your pay mom's surgery. Then you go buy yourself a skateboard the best one and the remaining money you bring back tomorrow when you report for work." He saw the light in her eyes shine.

Natsuki stood up and saluted the man. "OF COURSE THANK YOU SIR!" She ran out the store and ran home as fast as she could.

The next day Natsuki returned with the money and skateboard in her hands. "Oh what a nice Skateboard what's it appropriate work attire on, a white shirt and khaki pants. "Ripple but I've named it Duran after you old man." And after that day Natsuki kept the skateboard close to her heart and had a bunch of respect to the man.

**End Flashback**

Natsuki started to panic. She turned her head to the street and saw the skateboard rolling slowly more into the road. Natsuki jumped on her feet and ran as fast as she could to get to it before a car ran over it. As she reached for it a car came into view._ HOLY SHIT. _Natsuki thoughtas she prepared to get hit something pulled her back. _What the fuck it's that lady who almost killed me_. She opened her eyes to see her skateboard in her hands, alright and ready to ride again. The bluenette turned her head to face the other woman.

"Thank you you saved me AFTER you tried to kill me." The brown hair woman let go of the younger girl. "No problem Miss…"

"Kuga Natsuki" Natsuki replied quietly

"Ara What a lovely name. My name Shizuru Fujino." The woman tone sounding much calmer than she was a couple of minutes ago.

"I need to go I'm already late." Natsuki said trying to ignore what the brunette said as she blushed lightly.

"I could give you a ride" Shizuru said sweetly as she went back to her car and opened the passenger door.

"No I barley know you I'd rather get hit by another car then ride with you." Natsuki didn't wait for Shizuru to reply before she hoped back on her skateboard and pushed herself as fast as she could to get away from the woman. _Damn that woman I hope I never see her again but that's probly impossible because we live on the same street. I wonder what time it is it might be already 11:00. Damn woman._

**At The Skate Park**

Mai was furious. Everyone was there on time except for the blue haired girl. Just when Mai was about to pull her hair out, Natsuki showed up out of breath for she had been skating nonstop since she ran away from Shizuru.

Before she could even catch her breath her best friend start to give her a speech about how it was improper to have people waiting for her. She was the leader after all. "How dare you show up 47 minutes la-..mhff" Natsuki put her hand of her friend's mouth to quite her for a second.

"Can I fucking explain first before you go ape shit on me." Natsuki said still trying to catch her breath. "Fine so what's your excuse for being super late Mutt?" Nao Yukki her mortal enemy/cousin asked.

"Well I got hit by a car and the almost got hit by another one" Everyone's mouths' opened and touched the floor.

"Wow what an excuse!" Nao said.


	2. Lying? And Meeting This Way Again

HEY if you are reading this I have successfully added the second Chapter of Skateboarding vs. My Girlfriend and I am proud of myself. Thank u to the people who commented. I was actually in my house unable to write cause people were commenting and I was like "FUCKING COOL". Also I had to do research on skateboarding and your probly thinking WTF who the hell makes a story about something you don't know about. I do! Also I don't know laws in Japan so I don't know if u can sue some1 for hitting u with a car or how much it is.. So without further ado I present chapter 2 of Skateboarding vs. My Girlfriend  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Mai Hime or Any of Its Characters

**Chapter 2:Lying? And Meeting This Way Again**

Mai didn't believe the bluenette, so she pinched Natsuki's cheek and pulled it. "Natsuki Kuga I don't like being lied to." "I'm not lying look." Natsuki said defending herself and pulled her shirt up a little to show the little purple bruise on her side. Mai quickly let go of her cheek and checked the bruise. "I'm sorry I thought you were lying Natsuki, are you ok does it hurt?"

The taller girl pulled her shirt back down. "Nah it doesn't hurt it'll be fine promise." Nao was still interested with her cousin's bruise asked "Well what the fuck happened?" Natsuki told them about what happened when she was on her way to the skate park.

"It seems like we got news for tomorrow's headlines." Chie Harada said into her recorder. "So Natsuki are you suing this woman?"

"Nah I really don't need the money, my dad has money coming out the wazoo. Besides unlike you Chie I don't want to make headlines so if you could erase that recording I'd appreciate it." She grinned at the tomboy. "No prob leader lady." Chie said just placing the recorder in her bag just in case Natsuki change her mind.

"Can we stop talking bout the Mutts life death experience I could care less." Nao said grabbing her skate board off the bench were they were sitting. Mai gasped at the red heads comment. "Nao how could you say that about your cousin." All Natsuki did is grin.

"Her broke ass won't be saying when she needs money." Natsuki quickly hoped on her skateboard and rode as fast as she could away from the red head. "Oh it's on Mutt!" Nao replied chasing after her cousin.

After about 3 hours of practicing/chilling out it was 2:00 and the 4 women went their separate ways, they would have practiced more but Mai had to go to work at 3:30. As Natsuki skated back home she made sure she was extra careful. Making sure not to repeat what had happened that morning. _What am I goanna tell dad he is eventually find out Damn_. When she entered her house it was empty, with her dad being the master mind behind one of the greatest motorcycle companies in Japan it wasn't a surprise he wasn't home.

Natsuki sighed as she took of her shoes off at the door. With nothing to do she went into the living room and played videogames for 4 hours until she got thirsty and went to the kitchen to fetch some water but she saw a note on the table. She picked it up and read it out loud to herself. "Dear Natsuki I'll be back late tonight I think you can take care of yourself with diner no need to stay up and wait for me. Also if you hear a noise from my room while you're sleeping don't worry it's just me. I know how you can get jumpy well anyway bye Natsuki have a nice day. I LOVE YOU"

_Fucking Ass he might act like he loves me but he doesn't maybe he's such a good actor that he's even tricked himself into thinking her loves me. Bastard brings woman up here every FUCKING night and it frustrates me to the extreme_. After Natsuki got herself a glass of water and crumpled the note up. She went up to her room. As she put the glass full of water on her bed side table. She laid down and once she laid her head on her pillow she was fast asleep.

**Later That Night**

Natsuki awoke to the sound of things falling in the hallway. Her best guess was it was her farther with another one of his sluts. She tried to muffle the sound by putting the pillow over her head but it didn't work. To her the sound just got louder. She arose from her bed and grabbed her Knapp sake from off the floor and stuffed her clothes in it. _Fuck this I will not stay in this fucked up house tonight; I'll just go to Mai's house._ She turned to her clock **1:00**. _Um maybe not Mai's at this time I'll go to Nao's house, she is my cousin after all and even tho we don't get along all the time we're still family._

Natsuki walked out her room and right into her dad and his 'friend'.

"Ahh Natsuki hon-ney what going o-on? I-I want you to meet…" He thought for a second trying to remember the woman's name. "Whatever it is it was nice meeting you ma'am. Dad I'm going to Nao's house, good night." Natsuki said with a frustrated tone as she walked past the two adults.

"Have a goodnight dear." Takashi slurred without a care in the world. "Now where were we?" He resumed kissing the nameless woman and bumping into things. While Natsuki ran down stairs to retrieve her shoes and skateboard to head down to Nao's house. Once she had everything she started skating as fast as she could away from the house. But then a figure stepped in front of her and she didn't reacted fast enough so her only choose was to crash into the thing.

Natsuki groaned in pain as the figure under her started to squirm. Even tho it was dark she could see the red eyes of the person under her as they looked at each other. Then the voice spoke. "Ara Kuga-san are you going to get up or do you fell comfy there." Natsuki blushed when she realized the position they were in. She was lying onto of Shizuru with her leg in between Shizuru's. The bluenette quickly got up from onto of the other woman

"S-sorry Fujino-san, I'm just trying to get my cousin's house before it gets any later." Shizuru checked her watch and it was indeed late. 1:09 to be exact. "That is very unsafe Kuga-san why don't you just stay here?"

Natsuki had to give this a lot of thought. _What if she's a pervert beside she tried to kill me but wait didn't I just run over her now? I could run into a real perv on these streets and Nao's house is really far away. Damn as much as I dislike this woman I have to except her offer._ "Fine I'll stay here thank you for the offer." Natsuki offered her hand to the brunette who was still on the floor as if she was waiting for Natsuki to help her. Once both woman were on the feet. They entered the brunette's house which was bigger in the inside than it was on the outside. "Whoa" was all that came out of the younger female's mouth. "Won't your boyfriend be upset that you're letting me stay here?" The bluenette asked

"No because I don't have a boyfriend. I live here by myself I do often get lonely but my farther says that when I get engaged I will be happy but…" Shizuru was noticing that she was letting her mask slip and quickly stopped. It had never happened before but then again she had never felt so comfortable with anyone before even tho they just meet a couple of hours ago.

"But what Shizuru-san?" Natsuki asked worried that that wasn't what the brunette.

"Ara I didn't know Natsuki and I were so close that we could call each other by our first names?" Natsuki blushed when she realized she had called Shizuru by her first name.

"Whatever can you just show me the guess room, I go to sleep and in the morning I'll be gone. No need to get personal we don't even need to know who each other are." Natsuki said with a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Ara I don't feel comfortable having someone in my house and I don't know anything about them." Natsuki had it there. "Well I don't need to stay in you DAMN house! I can get to Nao's place if that's how it's goanna be!" Natsuki really didn't mean to yell at the brunette and she really didn't want to leave the safe environment. But being as stubborn as she is she still grabbed her skateboard anyway and headed for the door. But a hand on her arm prevented her from leaving.

"Your right we shouldn't…" Shizuru was interrupted by Natsuki. "I'm sorry I yelled at you if you really want to know about me then we can talk." Emeralds and Crimsons met for a long intense stare. Then Shizuru smirked "Thank you Na-tsu-ki" She grabbed Natsuki's hand and pulled her into the living room.

_What the fuck have I just gotten myself into?_ Natsuki thought before both women were completely in the room.  
_

Ok this chapter kind of sucked. Also Natsuki is bipolar which means you can go one minuet being happy the next your pissed as hell well that's explaining it lightly it's a form of depression. I did do research on it but it was long as fuck so there's the short version. This chapter was a little sloppy but I hoped you liked it I'll do better next time.(ToT) Sorry if it sucked.


	3. Lets Get Personal Before Bed

Hey it's me Rose I'm really sorry that it took me forever to do this chapter. My computer died and then school came back around and then I wished I was my computer. But I'm back and STILL AWESOME! Anyway this chapter is about Natsuki and Shizuru's life without going into huge details about them, for example we won't really learn about Natsuki's bipolar disease in this chapter or u will learn who Shizuru is marrying. Ur welcome other than that I'm not going into big details. HERE'S THE CHAPTER THAT I OWN YOU and it's longer than the others \'0'/WOAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, any of its characters, or of the song lyrics.

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Personal before Bed**

Natsuki sat on a lavender couch in the most awkward state she had ever been in. "Would you like some tea Natsuki-San?" A beautiful Kyoto accent asked. "Umm nah ca-n I have some wa-ter though?" _DAMN I'm stuttering why? This woman should have no effect on me I'm a Kuga and…_ "No problem Natsuki." Shizuru said happily taking Natsuki out her thoughts.

"Hey Shizuru can you put a lot of ice in the water?" Natsuki asked shyly. "Of course Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru giggled more as she walked away to prepare her tea and get Natsuki some water with extra ice, leaving Natsuki to her thoughts. _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENEING TO ME! Stuttering in front of some random girl this doesn't happen to me NATSUKI FUCKING KUGA. If my farther thought I was a disgrace before I don't want to see him now! Damn woman. Why did I stay? Oh yeah my 'loving' farther came home with another slut so there was no way I was going over there and Nao's house was too damn far a fucking way!_

"Natsuki here's your water." The large glass full of ice cold water was set in front of the blue haired girl. Shizuru took a seat on the other couch. " Soo how's this thing going to work are you just gonna ask random questions?" Natsuki took a sip of her water before setting it back on the table. "Ara well I was thinking about playing that game 20 questions?" Shizuru said more of a question than a statement.

"It's really late how about we play 10 questions much shorter than 20." Natsuki said. She had to get up early to go to the skate park. There was a big tournament about to start in a couple of months and she was determined to participate in it, it was a chance to win big money and a sponsorship. She knew she didn't need the money but once she won. For the first time in her life she would be able to say that she had accomplished something of her own. No not with the Kuga Company but something she could call her own and getting a trophy wasn't so bad either.

"Ara what a great idea Na-tsu-ki. That way I should still have time to get to my meeting on time with the Kuga Company!" Natsuki cringed at that statement. _So she's going to be meeting with my farther! Damn he better not touch her in any way and if he tries I'll kill him. I will protect her fro- WAIT WHAT THE HELL am I talking about why would I want to protect her. I don't even like her! Damn it I'm going crazy. IM SCREWED._

Natsuki felt something warm on her head. So she opened the eyes she didn't know she closed and was meet by a par of big red eyes. She pushed the red eyed woman away. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" She was blushing slightly. Natsuki didn't wait for the red eyed woman to reply before she said. "Let's just play this damn game so I can go to sleep! I have something important to do in the morning." The brunette took her seat on the other couch again. "Ok you go first Natsuki since you are my guest." She smiled at Natsuki but to Natsuki it looked so fake.

"Umm what's you favorite color?" The brunette got into a pose as if she were thinking, to Natsuki it didn't look like she was thinking it liked more like she was posing for a picture. "Violet. What's Natsuki's favorite color?" "Silver." Natsuki replied quickly. "And why is that?" The brunette asked. "Hey it's my turn to ask a question!?" "Ara it was but Natsuki was taking too long." Shizuru smiled, though Natsuki could tell that she was just being nice to her and it wasn't real.

"So why is silver Natsuki's favorite color?" Shizuru asked again. "Fine, it's my favorite color because it's shows improving even though you are not the best. To my farther it just shows failure. But to me it shows honor even though it's not the highest rank in the world." She looked down as she finished the sentence.

"Anyway why are you engaged to someone you seem to not like?" "It is my duty as a Fujino to be married of to a man of my family's choosing." The bluenette was taking back by the bluntness of the answer but that didn't stop her from asking a follow up question. "But it's your life! Why don't you fight back?" "Ara wasn't my turn to ask a question?" "I don't give a damn!" Natsuki angrily said still upset of the fact that Shizuru was trying to doge her question.

The brunette sighed and stared into the pools of green that she could see were full of anger but held so sort of sadness and understanding. "Why do you care?" Shizuru asked still dodging the question. "Because I believe no one should ever be forced into doing something they don't want to. And you should be given the same lechery."

"It's my duty to my family and to my family's company. I must marry, I am of age to be married to an heir and he just so happens to be from the Kuga company." Natsuki just looked dumb founded at the other girl's statement.

"There is no way that's true!? There is no heir to the Kuga company except…"

A phone interrupted them. Shizuru searched her pocket but it wasn't her phone ringing. "Isn't Natsuki gonna answer her phone? Its impolite not to answer it can be an emergency" "I don't fucking care. I need to think there is not possible way you can be marrying into the Kuga company." Natsuki replied as her phone continued to ring, but the ringing started getting very annoying so Natsuki fiercely fished in her pocket and pull out her phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID. "WHO IS IT!?"

Takashi's fierce voice filled the phone "Where the hell are you!?" Natsuki laughed, "It seems you remembered I was alive!" Her voice just as fierce as her fathers. "Don't try it with me Natsuki Kuga. I need you to return home now!" The bluenette became furious. "You come home drunk and horny again. That's why I left. Now I'm finally in a safe environment and you want me to go back to that shit hole you call a home. Ever since mom died you have betrayed my love for your own personal gain and to prove my point farther your marrying Fujino into the our family which only contains the…" Natsuki had completely forgotten that she was in Shizuru's house but her father interrupted her before she could finish "It is important you get home now I have a big meeting tomorrow and you must be there, now if you want to be a stubborn child go right ahead but as of right now you will listen to me and we will also talk about the company when you return home understand" It was kind of scratchy because of Takashi grinding his teeth together. "Whatever." Natsuki hung up the phone before Takashi could reply.

Natsuki laid on Shizuru's lavender couch. "It seems I must be heading home no madder how much I don't want to." Natsuki gave Shizuru a fake smile which was quickly discovered. "It was very kind of you to let me stay. I'm sorry if I bothered you in anyway." Natsuki stood up and walked to the front door. Grabbing her shoes and her skateboard. "Hey umm Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki." Shizuru said very politely.

"Don't let people control your life. If I were you I wouldn't marry someone I don't care know or care about. Have a good night and I hope your meeting goes well." "Get home safe and have a good night Na-tsu-ki. She then walked out Shizuru's house and into the dark night. After Shizuru closed the door, she walked slowly back to her living room.

_Ara that was very unexpected and right when our little game was getting interesting. She does have a point I guess. What I'm more curious about is what she said during the talk with her father. My dear Natsuki related to the vacuous wait did I just call her MY DEAR NATSUKI. Wow I guess I've been through a lot of drama today that must be it._ She turned her head to the elegant clock that hung above her TV and saw that it was already 2:00A.M. _Damn ara pardon myself. I should be going to sleep now. _She took a quick shower and head to bed. Her last thought being before drifting off to sleep was. _Shizuru Kuga? Married to a Kuga I'm not sure but if he's like Natsuki I might like him. Maybe I could get use to the idea if it means I can hang out with Natsuki some more._

**With Natsuki**

_I can't believe how dark it is. I better head home quickly. _She kept riding her skateboard until she reached her beautiful house. She picked up her skateboard as she entered her house. "Hello anyone here?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued her way into the house. _Where is that bum ass dad of mine?_ "NATSUKI KUGA!" _There he is._ Before she knew it she was being slapped.

"You little bitch you never talk back to me!" "Fuck off old man. And what the fuck is all this funny business with the fucking Fujinos?!" She received a punch this time. "Watch your mouth and there's no funny business going on. You will just be marrying the heir ,Shizuru Fujino!" "Where is my say in this!" The younger Kuga was gonna received another punched but she dodge it by moving back. Then stepping into her dad punching him straight in the nose hearing a cracking sound. Natsuki then ran to her room and locked the door. She could now feel blood coming down her own jaw. She hadn't noticed before.

_Whoopee I am to marry that damn girl. The one that ran me over, the one I ran over, the woman who let me into her house without knowing one thing about me, and the woman who told me she'd marry me for the wellbeing of her family. I really don't want to marry her I mean then again I know nothing about her I.. you know what I should just go to bed. And worry about all this crazy shit tomorrow._ Natsuki went and cleaned her nose and put a Band-Aid on it. She laid down on her bed her last thought before she went to bed being. _Shizuru Kuga uhm maybe I could get use to that. What am I thinking hell no._

How was that?! Was it ok or did it suck_. _Was it what u were hoping for? Anyway sorry _for all the cur_sing I can't help it, it just comes out or types its self. Bye and I'll try to update sooner if my damn school stops riding my ass. Also if you want me to start making Omakes then I might cause I kinda like the idea anyway Bye again.


End file.
